


Kazu's Panda Pillow

by rioei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioei/pseuds/rioei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the sound of Kazu crying from his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazu's Panda Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> *) Poor English

It’s already 12 o’clock at night and Sho still in front of his computer. Satoshi already called him more than twice told him to go to sleep. But he said “Later honey, I have to finish it. Just go ahead to sleep if you already sleepy. My work is still a lot.”

Satoshi left Sho-chan work room with a sigh. It’s really hard to make a workaholic Sho-chan left his work if it’s not finish yet.

Fifteen minutes later Sho heard the sound of Kazu crying from his room. He went right away into Kazu room to prevent his crying become louder. ‘Cause if he’s brothers, Masaki and Jun, woke up because of it, it would be another sleepless night and he won’t be able to finish his work.

“There, there Kazu.” Sho hugged Kazu and patted him on his back. “What’s wrong honey? Why do you cry? Do you have a nightmare?”

Kazu start to stop his crying and hug Sho tightly. “I want to hug my panda pillow, but there’s nowhere. I can't sleep without my panda pillow.”

Kazu’s about going to cry again. “It’s okay honey, maybe it just being left in the living room when you played with it before. Let’s we find it there.”

Sho then carried Kazu into living room. As what he thought, Kazu’s panda pillow was there but ...

“Well, it seems your daddy like to sleep with your panda pillow too” he chuckled at the view of Satoshi sleeping on the couch while hugging Kazu’s panda pillow.

“Satoshi, wake up please.” Sho poke him on the face. “You better sleep in the bedroom and give Kazu’s pillow back to him.”

Satoshi woke up while rubbed his eyes. “Huh?”

Sho chuckled again, so amused seeing his husband woke up face which look like a child. “I’ll take the pillow. ‘Cause Kazu can't sleep without it.”

Sho took the pillow from Satoshi arms and bring it back to Kazu who's so happy and hug his pillow right away.

“Satoshi, it’s better if you go back to sleep in the bedroom so your body won’t be hurt in the morning.” Sho said while carrying Kazu back to his room.

After he’s sure that Kazu already sleep and wouldn't wake up again, Sho went back to his work room and greeted by sleepy Satoshi.

“Never use Kazu’s pillow again. He’s not able to sleep without that pillow.” said Sho.

Satoshi approached him and hugged him. “I won't steal his pillow if I didn't lose my own pillow.”

“So it’s better if you go to sleep right now or I’ll steal Kazu’s pillow again.” he whispered in Sho’s ear while carried him into their room.

Sho chuckled, couldn’t believe at his husband childish act. It seems that his work still wouldn’t be finished tonight. Well, at least it wouldn’t be another sleepless night instead he’s sure he would sleep well.


End file.
